In Love and War Everything Is Valid
by AlexandraMasen2107
Summary: Tanya and Bella want to date the new boy for different reasons. Tanya and Bella make a bet, but what happens when winning the bet means losing Edward's love? Will they risk it all, or fight for his love?
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**New Story!!!!! YAY!!! LOL! Well tell me if you would like me to continue with this story!!!!!**

* * *

**B/P.O.V**

Rumors.

Rumors travel like lightening. Things don't even happen and there's already rumors going around school. Just like today. There was a new boy coming to school, and rumors were flying all over the place. Some said that he got into trouble and had to come live to a different state. Others said that a girl got pregnant and was saying the baby was his so his family moved as far away as they could. There's a thousand rumors about him.

I already pity him.

I was sooo lost in thought that I didn't notice someone was talking to me.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Er…yeah sorry I spaced out" I said. Then I looked at him, I mean really look at him. The boy was gorgeous. He was tall and thin but with muscles, pale complex, messy bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. I think I was even drooling. How embarrassing.

"You must be the new boy" I said when I snapped out of my little check out session.

He blushed "Yeah, that's me. I'm Edward Cullen" He extended his hand for me to shake "Isabella Swan" I said as I shaked his hand. "But please call me Bella" I said.

He smiled "Nice to meet you Bella."

We stood there staring at each other until I noticed that we were still holding hands.

"Oh sorry" I said embarrassed letting go of his hand.

"Don't worry." He said "I don't mind" and then he winked at me.

I blushed "Hey what's your next class?"I asked.

"Umm, History"

"Oh ok, I have English and I have to go through the History class room so I can take you." I said.

He flashed a dazzling smile "Thank you very much."

We talked all the way to History. I already knew everything about him in just a short trip. "Thank you" He said as we reached the History class room.

"My pleasure" I said.

We said goodbye and I continued my way to English in a daze, but that was until I heard what Tanya was saying.

"Ha-ha that boy will be mine before Friday" She said.

"Ugh you know, not all guys are waiting to date you" I said.

She turned to face me "Says the girl who has never had a bf" She said.

"I don't have one because I don't want one"

"So you think you can make him like you?"

"Sure" I said. Someone needed to do something about Tanya.

"Fine, let's make it a bet" She said.

"What kind of bet?" I asked.

"Whoever gets him to like her first wins the bet"

"What do you win if I lose?" I asked.

"If I win, you have to tell all the school that I'm way better than you and that I'm irresistible."

"Fine but If I win you have to give up your throne as queen bee and name ME as the new queen bee." I said.

She hesitated for a second, but then her confidence came back "Deal" She said as we shaked hands to close the deal.

This should be interesting...

* * *

**If you like it please REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Lets Get This Started

**Here you have the next chapter! I have great plans ffor this story, and comming soon....Stuck In The Middle, next chapter will be the summary for that story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just own the plot of this story!**

* * *

(Ch.2 Let's Get This Started)

B/P.O.V

Monday.

Mondays suck! I hate Mondays; they mean the end of you weekend and the start of school. The transition from freedom to jail.

"Hey _Bella_" Tanya practically spat my name. Damn I hate this girl!

"Tanya" I said with as much venom on my voice as possible.

"So, let the bet begin." She said.

"Oh yeah, let's get this started." I said.

Just then Edward came right to us.

"Hi Bella!" he said. God he's sooo cute.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

Tanya cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Tanya Denali" she said, with her sickening sweet voice. Skank!

"Hey there" Edward said. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Oh I know who you are" she said as she bit her lip.

"Umm…okay…" he said. I could see he was very uncomfortable.

"Well, I gotta go to class, talk to you later" he said to me and then game me a breathtaking crooked smile, and then he turned to Tanya. "Nice to meet you" he said, as he began to walk away but Tanya stopped him. She came close to him and whispered something in his ear that made him raise his eyebrows, and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Did I mention how much I hate her!?

"Thanks again for inviting me to eat lunch." Edward said.

"Yeah, I invited you because I need to tell you something." I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

I took a deep breath "Yeah, I wanted to tell you about a bet that Tanya and I have." I said.

"Okay…" he said.

"Look, please don't get mad, it's just that she has always made my life miserable, so I made a bet with her about who could…make…you…fall…in…love…first…" I said.

I watched his expression, but it showed no emotion. The, out of nowhere he began laughing! I mean laughing! I don't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

"ok, so that's why I was getting all this attention from Tanya, well, it's good to know" he said.

"What? You're not mad?" I asked incredulously.

"No, actually I think this is going to be very interesting." He said as he winked at me.

"Yeah, I bet for you it will."I said " having the attention of two girls, must be heaven."

"Oh, no because I'm already interested in someone, but we'll see, by the end of this year, maybe my decision has changed... or not." He said.

"Well, indeed we'll see because I won't lose this bet." I said. What is going on with me this days, since when do I have soo much self confidence.

"I hope not." He said.

* * *

**If youliked it REVIEW and if you didn't like something REVIEW!! Please your opinion counts very much!**

**Love ya!**

**~Alex~**


End file.
